Sancti Magistar
The Sancti Magistar is the Syndicate variant of the , available from New Loka. It has the unique ability to heal the wielder and nearby allies when connecting with a heavy attack, and also gives a chance to resist status effects when it is wielded. Acquisition *The Sancti Magistar can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Flawless with New Loka and purchasing from its offerings with . As with all Syndicate weapon offerings, the Sancti Magistar is not included as a free offering option for reaching its respective access rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired by trading with other players. Note that in order to be tradable, a weapon must be unranked, unused, with no Forma or Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must reach Mastery Rank 8 or higher to acquire the Sancti Magistar, either by trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *High damage – effective against shields. *Very high critical chance. *High status chance. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Attacks have a 10% chance to trigger a proc. *Striking enemies with a Heavy Attack releases a 15 meter pulse that heals the user and allies for 5% of the damage dealt. *When held, the wielder receives 20% chance to resist a Status Effect. *Stance slot has polarity, matching stance. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. Notes *When striking enemies with a heavy attack, the Sancti Magistar emits a pulse that heals the wielder and all allies within a 15 meter radius for 5% of the damage dealt. **The healing pulse can heal NPCs such as Defense cryopods, Rescue operatives, or Mobile Defense terminals. **Can heal Sentinels if the player's health is full. *When wielded, the Sancti Magistar gives a 20% chance to resist Status Effects. Trivia *The concept for the healing effect of the Sancti Magistar was designed by player (PS4)Sreza and the Design Council. *Prior to 's removal of Channeling and charged attacks, unchanneled charge attacks with the Sancti Magistar, regardless of mods or crits, used to always be capped off at 200 health per enemy hit. Channeling allowed you to heal beyond that cap. Bugs *Healing pulse occasionally does not take critical damage and combo counter into account. Media LokaHealHammer.png|Sancti Magistar in Codex. Warframe Sancti Magistar - 2 Forma thequickdraw Patch History *Damage increased from 120 to 240. *Range increased from 1 to 2.6. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 20%. *Critical Chance increased from 20% to 30% *Slam Attack increased from 240 to 720. *Slide Attack increased from 240 to 480. *Parry Angle set to 50. *Follow Through increased from 0.2 to 0.4. *Fixed blocking procs with the Sancti Magistar resulting in being stuck in place due to proc blocking, and can often be stuck until you are downed. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the base variant. de:Sancti Magistar es:Magistar Sancti fr:Magistar Sancti Category:Hammer Category:Update 19 Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Special Weapons Category:Healing Category:Syndicate Weapons Category:Weapons with Passives